Various techniques for reproducing the same content by synchronizing the content in multiple information processing devices have been suggested (for example, see PLT 1 to 3).
For example, in the technique described in PLT 1, a master terminal calculates an encoded video decoding start time. At this occasion, the master terminal calculates, as a decoding start time, a time obtained by adding the maximum time from when a decoding start command is transmitted from the master terminal to when it reaches the slave terminal to the time of the wave radio clock. The master terminal transmits the decoding start time to all the slave terminals. Then, when the time indicated by the radio wave clock becomes the decoding start time, all the slave terminals start decoding encoded video.
For example, according to the technique described in PLT 2, one parent station transmits content ID, control type information, control start information, control start command to multiple terminal stations. Then, the terminal station starts control of the content designated by the content ID at a time designated by the control start information. At this occasion, the terminal station controls the content in accordance with the control content designated by the control type information. Examples of control type information include “reproducing content data”, “fast-forward content data”, and the like.
For example, PLT 3 indicates that the user computer reproducing the content commands another user computer to change flow of video data by enabling at least one of the functions of “stop”, “pause”, “fast-reverse”, and “fast-forward” of the video data. PTL 3 describes, at this occasion, a mode in which the user computer transmits a command to another user computer in a form of peer-to-peer and a mode in which a command is transmitted via a content providing device such as a server.
PLT 3 describes HTTP (hypertext transfer protocol) as a standard of data transmission in a computer network.